The Unbroken Circle
by trycee
Summary: Set before Scully's father's death, this is the last time the entire family is together for a holiday and there is tension between them, as are with most families.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unbroken Circle**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, A few months after Scully and Mulder are partnered together, before William Scully Senior's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****In the Series, there is tension between Melissa-(Missy)-and Margaret-(Maggie) and between Dana and Bill. So, I'm playing off that. If the Scully's were a real family,-(and in my mind they are)- there would be tension, so going according to X-Files Canon, the last time the family could come together before William Scully's death would be before Christmas, so I set this at Thanksgiving.  
**

"Mulder, what are you gonna do for Thanksgiving?",Scully, asked, glancing up from the papers in front of her.

"I've got a date with a turkey pot pie...Its a Mulder Family Tradition," he smiled, as he sat back in his swivel chair watching her over his magazine.

She glanced over to him. "Mulder, you're more than welco..."

"No, Scully...Don't feel sorry for me...I'm quite used to it...Like I said, it's a tradition...", he smiled.

"Mulder, I'm gonna need to take the day off before Thanksgiving...My mom needs help with preparing the food."

"Hmmm...sounds like a whole lotta work is headed your way..."

She nodded for a moment, a quick fleeting smile on her face that she hid quickly. "The whole family is getting together for the first time in years. My parents are having all the kids home at once...Boy, will they'll be sorry!", she said, rolling her eyes.

Mulder smiled and Scully could see sadness in his eyes. She turned away and looked back at the papers in front of her. "I'm sorry...I know this must be hard for you...without your sister..."

Mulder nodded silently looking over to Scully with those soulful hazel eyes of his. The way he looked at her unnerved her, it was intrusive and yet respectful and penetrating all at the same. They'd only been partners a few months and his closeness, habits and mannerisms had already been ingrained into her psyche and she knew that knowing Mulder in this way was dangerous. _Mulder _was danger, if she didn't keep her feelings in check. Scully was fully aware that she had a habit of getting involved with men she worked with or who had authority in some way over her. Time and time again she would fall in love with a man that was powerful and older than her,even before Daniel or Jack. There was something alluring in a man that was wise, powerful, obsessive, and dangerous and Mulder was all of those things. After dating men who were much older than herself, she'd started dating someone within her own age range but just a few years older and that was how she'd found Ethan. He'd been a News Director for the local television station and they'd dated for nearly a year before she called it off. It had only been a few months since she'd broken off their relationship in order to join Mulder on their first case together. Mulder wasn't even aware that she had chosen her job over her fiance and that was something she would always keep to herself, she reasoned. There were times she missed having someone to come home too but after working with Mulder so closely for the past few months, whenever she felt lonely and she wished there was someone there to greet her when she opened the front door, it was no longer Ethan she thought of, it was Mulder.

Like all the other men of her past, she'd given herself over to these men completely and that was what she feared when it came to Mulder. She was afraid that once again she'd get lost in him like she'd done before and that her career as a New Agent and their partnership would fail. Scully knew that she had to maintain control over her emotions which was never easy with the way Mulder would touch her lightly on her hand, arm of face or the way he would place his hand on the nape of her back or look at her with such passionate eyes. She could easily confuse his gestures for something more if she didn't get a handle on things. She needed to think of Mulder not as an extremely handsome man with every quality all the other men in her past lacked such as compassion, respect for her and her work, and commitment, but as her partner only. She could never ever let him know how she felt about him.

Mulder watched as she sat at her area, fiddling with paper-work, deep in thought and he wasn't sure what she was thinking about but he loved studying his new partner. She was a mystery to him and a very beautiful and intelligent woman that challenged him on every turn and he could easily see himself falling for her if he didn't keep his feelings in check. After Diana, his former female partner who'd become his wife so briefly not many people had even known he'd been married, he decided that if he were assigned a female partner again he'd keep it strictly profession, which was very hard with the very petite, red head with the intriguing blue eyes that locked him in so deeply he could hardly turn away. She was Fire and he knew if he didn't keep his thoughts pure, he would get burned just as he had before. She was his partner and partner only though he had the most difficult time trying to keep his eyes and hands to himself. Working with Scully was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do...ever. Every turn, every motion, every expression nearly took his breath away. He wanted to see her more but that would be crossing the line and he couldn't do that. He wanted her for her insight, her brilliant mind and because he got to watch her daily without her even being aware. Oh what he would do to go with her...anywhere...but that was thinking of her as an extremely attractive woman and not as his partner and he had to keep his feelings to himself at all times. She could never know how he felt.

She turned then to face him, she could feel his gaze on her and he smiled lightly and then stood up and grabbed up his jacket. "Go, enjoy your family, Scully. I'll see you when our break is over," he smiled and walked out the door.

She sat there a moment wondering if she should stop him from getting on the elevator and invite him over or would that blur the lines between their new partnership. She decided that it might and she needed to keep it professional, at all times.

Scully arrived early at the Scully residence in Annapolis, Maryland. She knocked on the door and was greeted by her father, William Scully Sr. He wrapped a warm arm around his youngest daughter and pulled her into a bear hug. "Starbuck...", he said, affectionately.

"Ahab," she smiled, hugging him back tightly.

He grabbed her luggage from her hands. "Come in, come in...You know that..."

"I do," she smiled.

She walked into the small home and saw her brother Charles with his wife Jill seated on the couch and their two sons, Junior and Patrick asleep on the floor. "They're past out...", she smiled, as she hugged Jill tightly.

"I'm enjoying it while I can," Jill smiled. "They won't be napping for much longer the older they get," she said, looking at her six year old son, Junior and her four year old son, Patrick, cradled up on blankets on the floor with a quilt stretched over them.

"I can't wait to hug them when they wake up...", Dana smiled.

"First you have to hug me," Charles said, as he wrapped his tiny big sister into his arms. "I told you to stop drinking those diet cokes, Dana, it stomped your growth...", he said, looking down at her.

"Ha...Ha!," she said, dryly. "Looks like it stomped a little of yours too...", she said, glancing up at him. He was only 5'5.

"Bill and Missy took all the height and didn't leave us with any...", he joked.

"Is Dana here?", Maggie said, coming out from the kitchen.

"Mom," Dana said, wrapping her arms around her equally short mother. "I need your help...you and Jill.", she said, turning to look at her daughter in law.

"Missy here yet?", Dana turned to look at her father.

His smile quickly diminished. "Not yet..."

"She's on her way," Maggie said, looking at Bill Sr. "You promised you wouldn't argue with her..."

"I promised!", Senior said, shrugging his shoulder as he sat down in his favorite arm chair. "I just don't want her talking about spirits and the like...That's not welcomed or appreciated in this home...", he said firmly.

Dana shot a look over to Charles and they both held each others glance for a moment. Dana turned to look at her mother and Maggie smiled shyly and then turned towards the kitchen. "I'll be right there," she said, looking at Jill, who looked a little nervous. She hadn't spent enough time with the entire Scully family to understand the family dynamics.

"It's fine...", Charles said to his wife.

She nodded and then headed towards the kitchen. Dana walked over to her father and knelt down in front of him. "Daddy, how are you...I don't get to talk to you that much any more..."

"With your job...", he added. "I'm good...I'm sure you know your mother and I are planning on moving to Baltimore, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"This house is too small...We need space big enough for grandkids," he said, looking over to the boys still laid out on a pallet on the floor.

"I've got three more of you kids...Which means more grandchildren...Mom and I picked out the house already...We'll be moved in by Dec. 1st."

"If you need anything...", she said, looking into her dad's warm eyes.

"I know who to call," he smiled. "You and Missy are the only two that we have even close by...with your brothers out in California..."

"Maybe you could come to my house for Christmas Dinner...", she smiled, as she touched his hand lightly.

"Sounds good, Starbuck..."

"Good, Ahab...then it's settled," she said, standing up and kissing him on the top of his head.

He smiled and then let her hand go as she walked back towards the kitchen to help out.

"You can't cook in those clothes," Maggie said, when Dana walked in.

Scully looked down at her suit and long coat. "I'll go change...", she said.

"I've got some clothes in the laundry room you can put on...", Maggie said.

Scully changed quickly and returned, washing her hands so she could help. Maggie was busy fussing around in the kitchen to Jill's dismay.

"I'll tell you what, I can't wait to move into the new house...We moved here when we moved back from California...you and Charles were the only ones still living here...with you off in college at the time and then Charles joined the Navy...", she turned to Jill. "And got married...We didn't need a big house then but that was along time ago...and now we have grandkids and I hope we'll be having more...", Maggie said, turning to look at Dana.

Scully looked down at her hands and then up into her mother's eyes. "Mom...my career..."

"I know...", Maggie smiled. "No pressure..."

Scully raised an eyebrow and then looked quickly at Jill who gave her the eye back. They both knew that was Maggie's way of guilting them without flat out saying she wanted grandkids ASAP. She'd done the same thing to Charles and Jill.

"So...we have a few pies to make," Maggie said, satisfied that her little 'message' had been delivered. _One daughter down, two more children to go.._.

The front door swung open and Scully could hear a males voice and she knew instantly that it was Bill Jr. Maggie washed her hands off and all three women followed the sound of his voice. Bill was hugging his father who looked pleased to see his son in uniform, just as Charles was. Charles and Bill nodded to each other but didn't shake hands which Scully thought was odd but she didn't question them. Maggie hugged her son tightly though he towered over her and everyone else in the room at 6'2. Bill then moved on to hug Dana lifting her up a little in the air. "Bill stop!", she ordered until he placed her back on to the ground.

"You used to love that when we were kids...", he smiled.

"Well...if you hadn't noticed, I'm not a kid any more..."

He nodded and then moved on to Jill, hugging her tightly.

"Where's Tara? I thought you were bringing a date?", Maggie asked.

"She couldn't make it, her parents are ill," he said, with his hat in his hand. "Sorry..."

"We will meet her before the wedding right?", Maggie questioned.

"Right, mom...", Bill said, shyly.

"I thought you'd be an old man before you got married," Charles said dryly.

"Some of us were focused on our careers rather than rushing to get married right after high school," Bill snapped.

Bill's higher ranking was noticeable on his uniform and Charles just shook his head and plopped down back on the sofa.

"Boys, boys...not today..." Senior spoke. "This is Thanksgiving and there will not be any fights or arguments, got it?"

Just then the door swung open again and Missy walked in. She was tall but not taller than Bill but she smiled at the sight of her family who grew quiet the minute she walked in. Dana maneuvered through the crowd to her older sister, who she loved dearly. "Missy...", she said, hugging her.

"Dana...", she said, running her fingers through her sisters hair. "You cut your hair..."

"You'd know that if we got to see each other more often...we don't live far from each other...Just like 10 minutes..."

"I'm not the one tromping off around the world...", Missy said, releasing her sister.

Bill quickly engulfed Missy into his arms. "Sis...it's been a long time..."

"It has...", she said, with a tear in her eye. "Its been too long..."

Jill hugged Missy too and then she moved on to Charles and Maggie. After they hugged she turned to their father and everyone stood there watching to see what would happen between them. Senior stood up and hugged his daughter tightly. "Love you Missy," he said, warmly.

"Thank You daddy," she said, as her breath caught for a few seconds.

He smiled warmly and then sat back down in his chair. Missy smiled and then looked over to Dana for what she knew was support. The room was very tense but Scully managed to grab Missy's hand and pull her towards the kitchen. Maggie looked at her husband but he didn't say a word, he just shrugged his shoulders and she then focused on her two sons. "Sit down...No arguing..."

They nodded and Bill joined Charles on the couch, right in front of Senior. "We are gonna meet this Tara, aren't we?", Senior asked his son.

"Yes sir...", Bill smiled. "Her parents are both ill...She takes care of them. She's a Nurse...if you don't get to meet her then...there's still the wedding..."

Senior nodded. "I'll be there!", he smiled. "With bells on..."

"Mom...", Missy said, looking at Maggie.

"Anything I can help with?"

Maggie tried to smile. "I thought you didn't eat meat..."

"I don't...," Missy said firmly. "Can I make a salad or a side dish or something?"

"Okay...", Maggie said, moving out the way. "I'm making your dad and the boys something to drink..."

The small kitchen was overcrowded with women as Maggie tried to maneuver her way without bumping into any of the women. "I'll be glad when we move...", she repeated, taking a tray full of drinks out of the kitchen.

"She looks stressed...", Melissa said to Scully.

"Well, there moving in just a few days...and then having all of us over here in this small place...", Dana added. "That would do it..."

"Its not me?", Missy said, looking her younger sister over. "The prodigal daughter returning home unrepentant."

"It could easily be me," Dana added. "After all...They are disappointed in me for going out into the field and working with Mulder...Daddy never wanted me to become an FBI agent in the first place..."

"Its not his life," Missy added. "Look at me, they all think I'm practicing witchcraft or something because I make a living as a psychic..."

"I don't think that," Jill added.

Melissa smiled and touched Jill's hand warmly. "Thank you...I appreciate it..."

"Yeah well...I've got you beat," Dana said, looking up to her sister. "I chase around Aliens..."

All three women laughed until Maggie returned. They could see the worry in her eyes. "Mom, are you okay?", Dana asked.

"Just a lot on my mind...", she said, returning to her place to finish making pie dough from scratch. "I just want to have a nice Thanksgiving tomorrow...no arguments..."

"Well that's a little hard with us altogether...", Missy laughed.

Maggie turned swiftly to look at her eldest daughter. "We used to have nice dinners. I just want that back...I know we're all living our own lives now, but we need to come together as a family...we're still a family..."

"I agree," Missy said, turning to look directly at her mother. "We are..."

Maggie nodded. "We've got to do most of the work today and then the rest tomorrow," she said, eying each woman.

"What are we feeding the Navy?", Dana asked.

"Practically...We've got three Naval officers and two growing boys...", Maggie smiled. "Plus us girls...So, yes...we're feeding the Navy here...We're not cooking anything for dinner tonight...I'm too tired."

"We're here to help, mom," Scully said, reassuringly.

Maggie smiled, and then continued to whip up more pie dough.

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unbroken Circle**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, A few months after Scully and Mulder are partnered together, before William Scully Senior's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****In the Series, there is tension between Melissa-(Missy)-and Margaret-(Maggie) and between Dana and Bill. So, I'm playing off that. If the Scully's were a real family,-(and in my mind they are)- there would be tension, so going according to X-Files Canon, the last time the family could come together before William Scully's death would be before Christmas, so I set this at Thanksgiving.**

After preparing most of the Thanksgiving side dishes and making a few pies ahead of time, Scully and Missy retreated to the living room while Maggie and Jill took the boys to the movies. Ahab continued to sit in his chair listening quietly to his children's chatter until he had fallen asleep with the television sports channel still on low.

"Where's Ethan?", Bill whispered, trying not to wake their father.

Scully rolled her eyes. "We broke up months ago..."

"He was controlling," Missy said.

"Oh Missy, he was not...", Dana said, shaking her head. "You barely knew him..."

"I know what I saw, Dana...and he was controlling...You seem to attract the same type of men..."

"I do not..."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?", Bill asked.

"No, no...", Dana said, rolling her eyes. "He didn't want me working on the X-Files..."

"He should've been rewarded for that sentiment...None of us want you working on the X-Files either...", Bill said.

"God Bill! I love my job..."

"If it makes her happy, who are we to say anything?", Charles added.

"I'm just glad you got rid of the jerk,"Missy continued. "Besides...he wasn't your soul mate...and I think you've already recognized that, haven't you?"

Scully frowned at her older sister. "What do you mean by that and if you talk about some mumble jumble, I'm gonna smack you, I get enough of that all day long working with Mulder."

Missy smiled. "Hmmm...Speaking of the devil...How is Mulder?"

"Fine...I guess," she sighed. "He'll probably be at home tomorrow all alone eating a pot pie like he said..."

"Oh no...", Bill said loudly, staring at his younger sister. "JESUS...he's like your boss or something..."

"That's never stopped her before!", Charles added.

"What are ya'll talking about?", Dana said, looking her siblings over. "What?"

"You like him!", Bill yelled. "Dammit, Dana, do you ever stop dating within the office-pool?"

"Shut up, Bill!", Missy said, rolling her eyes.

"Bill...for the last time," Dana said, with her eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed. "He is my partner. "There's nothing going on between us..."

"Not yet," all three of Scully's siblings added.

"What!", Dana said, standing up. "I'm not a kid any more and all of us have made mistakes in the past, all of us! Could you give me some credit as a grown woman for once! God, I am not trying to repeat any of my past mistakes!"

"Sit down, Dana...", Charles said, grabbing her wrist. "We don't mean any harm..."

"Damn Irish temper," Bill said, under his breath.

Scully shot him another look and he quieted down.

"You didn't invite Mulder over?", Missy asked.

Bill and Charles shook their heads at Missy, annoyed

"I did," Scully said, trying to ignore her brothers. "He didn't want me feeling sorry for him."

"Why cause his sister was abducted by ET's?", Bill huffed.

"SHUT UP, Bill!", Charles said, looking at his older brother. "Man...shut up!"

"Bill, I may not believe that his sister was taken by extraterrestrials but his sister is still missing! How would you feel if it were me or Missy, hunh?"

Bill clenched his lip tightly and crossed his arm. "Fine...go head..."

"Did I ever tell you, Dana, that when two souls are matched they're souls recognize each other?"

"Here we go, more Psychic Friends Network crap!", Charles said, eying Missy.

"I don't put down what you do!", Missy said offended.

"We're Naval Officers!", Bill interjected.

"And I'm a psychic so that makes me what...?"

"Crazy!", Bill added.

"Why because I'm not a doctor?", she said pointing to Dana. "Or in the Navy too? So I have to be Crazy?"

"I swear that Mr. Mulder is working with the wrong sister," Bill said, challenging Missy.

Missy lowered her head feeling hurt. Dana reached out and touched her hand. "Back off!," she said to her brothers. "Enough already! If we can't sit and talk as adults without trying to wound the other, there's no point in us talking at all..."

"Or waking up your father whose trying to sleep," Senior's voice boomed.

They were stunned and sat quietly as they did when they were children, waiting nervously for his next word. He looked over at each adult child and shook his head. "We may not like what the other does but we can at least try to respect the other person..."

"Like you respect me!", Missy said harshly, glaring at Senior.

"I respect you, Missy...but I do not want that spirit stuff allowed in this house. This is _MY_ house...what you do in yours is your own business..."

"Mom see's things...she has visions...Hell, even Dana does...", Missy said, as a tear ran down her face.

"Missy, I do not see things...", Scully said, shaking her head.

"That's not true," Missy shot back. "But when I use my talents as a career my family doesn't support me."

"We do support you," Scully answered.

"You do...", Missy spoke. "But not mom...not dad...or Bill and Charles..."

"Hey, I didn't call you crazy, that was Bill!"

Bill Junior raised an eyebrow to his brother and glared at him harshly. Senior shook his head. "Look..this is my house, Missy. We are Roman Catholics and you know what the church teaches about Psychics..."

"That its a tool from the devil," she said, in a low voice. "So is that what you think dad? That I'm a tool of the devil?"

"Missy, no!", Scully interrupted. "Of course not..."

"No, but I think you need to stop this psychic mumble jumbo and get back to the religion you were raised in..."

"What about Dana? You don't say anything about her chasing down the paranormal...Why are you harping on me?".

Scully stared down at the floor as her father turned to look at her.

"Is that true?", he asked.

"As an FBI Agent, I'm assigned to the X-Files with my partner, Fox Mulder...", she said, looking up at him. "We investigate the paranormal, Missy is right...", she said, looking him directly in the eye. "I have seen things I can't explain...with science."

Senior shook his head disapprovingly. "Enough talk about this stuff...You're mother would not approve..."

"You don't have anything to say to her?", Missy questioned. "Because she's your precious Starbuck, you're little girl?"

"Missy!", Dana gasped. "That's not true..."

"I don't play favorites...", Senior answered. "I love you all the same."

"That isn't true...", Missy said, looking from her siblings to her father. "That's not true..."

"You've always wanted attention," Bill interrupted. "Get over it, Missy...we're not kids anymore trying to vie for dad's attention..."

Senior looked as his son curiously. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, sir," Bill said shutting up.

"He was saying that we all were trying to get your attention when we were growing up...You were always gone out to sea...and some of us idolized you," she said, gesturing towards Dana. "And some of us didn't get enough attention from either parent growing up with three other siblings..."

"Enough!", Maggie said, as she entered the living room with Jill, Patrick and Charles Junior in tow. "This is not what Thanksgiving is about to relive the past...Missy, you were the oldest daughter and you had a lot of responsibility placed on you as the second woman in command...but so did your brother Bill when you're dad was gone...But he wasn't gone all the time..."

"He was gone for months at a time," Missy said shaking her head. "You were too stretched trying to raise us all alone to give us all equal attention..."

"I don't remember it that way," Charles spoke.

"Because you were the baby and you got the most of the attention," Missy answered. "You and Dana. That was fine because you both needed it. And it wasn't attention I needed, Bill, it was understanding...appreciation..."

"The past is the past!", Maggie said, looking directly at Missy. "You need to forgive us for not being the parents you thought you needed and go on with your life...None of you came with instructions, Missy! You'd know that if you settled down for once and had a family of your own."

"My life's goal is not to be a good Catholic mother with a house full of children, mom!", Missy said with tears in her eyes.

"So you'll just continue to shack up with men without getting married?", Maggie asked and then her eyes bulged slightly as she realized she'd spoken that in front of her husband.

Bill senior looked over to his eldest daughter, in shock. "You are living with someone?"

"Not currently, no...", Missy said, avoiding his gaze.

"We did the best we could...", Maggie said, angrily. "Must all of our family get-togethers end up in arguments?"

"No it won't," Senior said in a booming voice, looking at all four of his children. "Sit down and act like a family!"

Missy retreated back over to the couch next to Scully and they all stared back at him. "Now, I don't want to hear any more about not getting attention, about favorites, what we did and didn't do, who got married first and who isn't...I don't want to hear any more. Is that understood!"

"Yes sir," they all answered.

"Come into the dining room," Maggie said, looking over her large family. "We bought pizza..."

"The Thanksgiving food of champions," Charles said rising up.

"Turkey day is tomorrow...", Junior said, grabbing his dad's hand.

"I know son...", he said, smiling down to the six year old with reddish brown hair.

Scully stood up from the couch along with Missy but she turned back to look at their dad and she could see he hadn't move. She walked over to him. "You alright Ahab?"

"Yes...", he smiled and touched her face. "Couldn't be better...", he said proudly. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the dining room together.

Later, Scully lay in the large bed next to Missy, her eyes were wide open. Missy touched her shoulder and Scully sat up and looked at her older sister. "Sorry, Danes...I didn't mean to make it sound like your dad's favorite..."

"No, " Scully said reassuringly. "I think its because like you said, I idolized dad...and we had a special connection..."

"Ahab and Starbuck..."

"Yeah," Dana said, breathlessly. "I never realized that you didn't have that relationship with either of them."

"I was the older sister and that does come with responsibility...", Missy sighed. "While you and Charlie were running around shooting guns and running through the woods, I was folding laundry and helping mom cook..."

Scully touched her sister's arm. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, we didn't have it bad or anything like that...We were all loved and we knew it. I guess I just felt like the black sheep of the family and I still do,", Missy smiled. "Its weird how our childhood effects us so much...No matter how old we think we are...we're still children in our parents eyes..."

Dana smiled. "Yeah, I guess so..."

Scully's cell phone rang and she shook her head slightly.

"Let me guess...Mr. Spooky," Missy smiled.

"You're right," she said, answering. "Scully!"

"Hey, Scully...I'm not calling late am I?"

"Its not too late...You usually call much later...", she sighed.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all...What's up, Mulder?", she said, as Missy pressed her ear to the phone.

"Just wanted to know how things were going...Any good family fights happening?"

Scully tried desperately to get Missy to move away from the phone without letting Mulder know she was listening. "Ah...Yes...lots of good fights...and Thanksgiving is still to come...", she smiled, as Missy continued to press her ear to the phone.

"He sounds sexy," Missy said a little loud.

"Missy!', Scully said, covering the phone with her palm.

Missy laughed and then pulled away. Scully then tried to compose herself. "Ah...Mulder...", she said, trying to determine if he'd heard what Melissa had said.

"Yeah?", he said, without a hint that he'd heard another woman's voice commenting on the sexiness of his voice.

"How are you doing?"

"I got two pot pies...one for Thanksgiving and one for leftovers," he laughed.

Scully couldn't help but smile into the phone. "Well...I've got to get some rest, Mulder. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you Scully...Hope it won't be too bloody for you..."

"No...nothing we're not used too...", she said, hanging up.

"He calls you every night?", Missy asked.

"No...unless there's something on his mind or he can't sleep or there's a case..."

"Sure," Missy said, not convinced. "I think he's the one for you..."

"Why would you say that?", Dana asked.

"Because there's something between you two and its strong...stronger than anything. I can feel it..."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Missy...He's my partner..."

"And?"

"And I'm not repeating past mistakes...", Scully said, raising her voice.

"It's there...Danes...it's there...You'll see...You can fight it for awhile but after awhile, you won't have a choice..."

"Good night, Missy," Scully said, laying back down under the covers.

"Night sis...Let me know if you dream about him..."

"Missy, stop!", Scully said, trying to sound serious but Missy knew her better.

"Night Dana..."

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unbroken Circle**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, A few months after Scully and Mulder are partnered together, before William Scully Senior's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

*****In the Series, there is tension between Melissa-(Missy)-and Margaret-(Maggie) and between Dana and Bill. So, I'm playing off that. If the Scully's were a real family,-(and in my mind they are)- there would be tension, so going according to X-Files Canon, the last time the family could come together before William Scully's death would be before Christmas, so I set this at Thanksgiving.**

"Dana, I know you're awake still..."

"Ugh, Missy I was just about to fall asleep...", Scully whined.

"Bullshit...", Missy said, poking her in the side.

"Okay...", Dana said, turning over to look at her sister. "What?"

"Mom didn't know you and Ethan lived together, did she?"

Scully looked at her carefully. "No...He had his own place...that's all she needed to know...She knows we're not virgins at this age...but she never knew he was at my place most of the time..."

Melissa nodded. "I think dad's opinion of me can't get any lower..."

"Don't say that...Like you said, it's none of their business...", Scully said, sitting up on her arm, facing her sister. "Besides...You were always the wild one. I think I'm more of the disappointment."

"How?", Missy said startled.

Scully licked her lips. "Everything I ever did as a child was to please them...It was and still is important to me that dad's proud of me...They were so happy when I wanted to become a doctor...and when I graduated but Dad was so disappointed when I joined the FBI. I think they were fine though when I just taught at Quantico but when I decided to go into the field, I think that crushed dad the most...Mom, I think is worried but you know her...she hides her feelings like me...I think dad won't say it...but I think the fact that I'm not a practicing doctor was probably the worst thing for him..."

"Probably because we make good priests...we make good mothers with lots of babies...we make good police officers and soldiers...but not many of us _Paddies _make it to become Doctors or Lawyers...", Missy smiled. "I guess you were their own Great Irish Hope," Melissa says breaking into laughter.

They laughed for a few moments and then looked at each other. "Anyway, I guess it's expected of me to be the outcast, " Melissa said, touching Scully's hand. "But not daddy's precious Starbuck..."

"You're such a jealous bitch," Scully laughed.

"Hahaha...", Missy smiled. "It would've been worst for you had they known you and Ethan were shacked up like I was. I think dad would've keelled over had he known...He still expects you to wear white when you get married..."

"Marriage...", Scully said, looking daze. "Missy...They thought we'd both be married and popping out kids by now...we're kind of old now..."

"Speak for yourself," Missy giggled.

"You're older than me...", Dana said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway...I want a husband...I want children but I'm not sure I am ready for any of that any time soon...Not with the life I lead. The last date I was on...the poor guy almost bored me to tears...and he was a single dad...And after Mulder...I just don't see myself living a boring life content with PTA meetings and carpooling...I'm sure it could be nice with the right person but..."

"But not if they're not Mulder, hmm..."

"Missy!", she said as a warning.

"Come on...sis...Tell the truth! It's just me..."

Scully looked at her sister and then sighs. "Okay, okay..."

"Describe him..."

A smile spread across Scully's face and her eyes suddenly glaze over.

"You've got it bad...", Missy said, watching the change in her sister's face.

"What?"

"Come on, describe him..."

"Okay...he's tall...very tall...but not as tall as Bill...Without my heels I'd have to get on a step-ladder to kiss him..."

"Oh so you've thought about kissing him..."

Scully didn't answer. "Anyway, he's dark...naturally tanned, with dark hair...and gorgeous hazel eyes. He has the weirdest but cutest nose..."

"Weirdest but cutest nose?"

"Jewish...a Jewish nose... and it just works...He's extremely handsome", Scully said, looking off as if she could see Mulder before her. "He takes _very_ good care of his body...He's muscular and lean...He wears Armani suits with the silliest UFO ties...", Scully says breaking into laughter.

Melissa laughs with her. "He...ah...", Scully continues. "Has the most brilliant mind I've ever seen...He's sweet and compassionate but can act like an ass sometimes..."

"Don't they all?"

"He's stubborn, singular-minded, obsessive and dangerous..."

"How?"

"Because he's my senior Agent, he's my partner...and because I was sent to debunk his work..."

"Say what?"

"That's why I was assigned to him...to debunk his work...I'm a scientist so they figured I could easily explain it away..."

"Have you?", Missy asked curiously.

"Not all the way...", Scully said seriously. "I've seen some pretty strange things...but that's what I'm saying...How can I give this up and settle down and be some wife and mom and live a normal life when I've seen so much...When I still want to see much more?"

"You were always such an adventure junky. The little tom-boy that would jump out of trees and keep up with the boys..."

"And you were always the girly girl," Scully said, smiling over to her sister. "I guess I'm still that little girl that wants adventure...I think '_The Parents_' would be very disappointed though if I didn't settle down soon...Look how they acted when I broke it off with Ethan."

"Cause he was your fiance..."

"Yeah..."

"What about Mulder?"

Scully looked amused. "You can't be serious...Besides...Mulder has two goals in his life The Truth...and Finding his sister, Samantha and nothing else gets in the way... He has no time for anything else and I don't think that man will ever settle down...", she sighed heavily.

"But you want him too...", Missy said looking her directly in the eye.

Scully didn't answer. "He's my partner, Missy...I barely know the man...", she said, laying back down.

"That will change...", Missy said, smiling back over to her younger sister. "Night..."

"For real this time?"

"Yes, for real..."

"Okay, night," Scully said, turning away from Melissa and closing her eyes.

"Hey Aunt Dana," Charles Junior said.

"Hey Aunt Dada," four year old Patrick said trying to mimic Junior.

Scully smiled and kissed both of them on the top of their heads, as she placed a pot of hot coffee down on the table.

"Hey sis," Bill said, giving Scully a quick peck on the cheek as he moved past her to sit at the table.

"Hi Bill...", she nodded with a smile.

Their father sat at the head of the table and Scully went immediately over to him and gave him a hearty hug. "How are you this morning, Ahab?"

"Mighty fine, Starbuck...What's for breakfast?"

"It's coming up," Maggie called out from the kitchen.

Senior smiled up to his youngest daughter. "Ah...She can hear through walls, ya know."

Scully laughed and then moved over to her brother Charles. "Remember, coffee will stunt your growth too..."

"Too late for the both of you," Bill added.

Scully smirked. "You may be tall, Bill, but I could still get you into handcuffs pretty easily..."

"Somehow I doubt that...", he huffed.

"You know I can...I'm an FBI agent, of course I can...", she said, looking him over. "I've arrested people taller and bigger than you..."

"You're a midget," he said, looking her in the eye. "A fidget midget...", he said, reminding her of the childhood name he'd called her when they were kids.

"You've always been a bully," Scully said.

"Awl...you don't scare me, Dana Katherine Scully...", he said, pointedly.

She stared at him for a moment and then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Charles looked at his older brother. "I bet you she could kick your ass. I'd pay to see that."

"Why can't you mind your own business?", Bill said back.

"Boys, boys!", Senior said, interrupting. "Enough...this is a holiday today...and I won't have you messing it up..."

"Yes sir," both sons answered.

Melissa brought out a platter of sausage and placed it on the table. She then stepped over to Senior and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning daddy..."

"Morning Missy...", he smiled.

She stepped away nervously and then turned to her two brothers. She playfully hit Charles against the head lightly with her hand and lightly punched Bill.

"Ouch!", Bill yelped slightly, a smile on his lips. "I was just cursed by a working witch!"

"Bill!", Senior said.

Melissa looked at her older brother and then over to Senior and then cast her eyes down. She turned and walked out the dining room without saying a word.

"You need to apologize!", Senior said, pointing to his eldest son. "Your sister deserves more respect than that!"

"Sir...I was just joking with her..."

"She doesn't know that, now does she!", Senior added.

"No sir..."

"Apologize..."

Bill stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling Melissa to the side. "Sorry, sis...I was just joking..."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank You Bill..."

"Don't take things so personally...," Bill spoke. "Alright..."

Melissa stood rigid for a moment but then shook her head and then grabbed up another platter to place on the table. Bill looked over to Maggie and she motioned for him to get out of the kitchen and so he returned back to where the men sat. Melissa added a platter of eggs to the table and quickly headed for the kitchen. A large bowl of oatmeal was also brought out along with orange juice and toast and after their heads were bowed, Senior began to recite the blessing. He glanced over to Melissa who was rolling her eyes and he stopped the blessing immediately. "In this house, we pray...", he said, looking at her.

"You know how I feel about all that...", Melissa said, glancing at both parents.

Maggie sat to Seniors right side and she glanced over to her husband. All eyes were upon him. "Bow your head or don't eat...", he demanded.

Melissa glanced quickly at Dana and then she bowed her head. He then continued the blessing and everyone made the sign of the cross, including Melissa. A large smile then graced Senior's face as he stared across the table at each family member. Bill sat parallel to him and he nodded to his son and then looked lovingly to each family member as he watched them pass the platters and talk as they began to eat.

Bill turned to look at Scully was sitting next to him. He waited until she'd swallowed her food. "So Dana...How's work going anyway?"

"It's good...", she smiled.

"Taking care of yourself?"

"Yes of course..."

"You know I worry about you...", he said, quietly. "You're my kid sister and I worry..."

Dana looked surprised. "Thanks Bill but you don't need too...I have a partner...I trust him with my life..."

"The guy you like...Mulder?"

"I didn't say I liked him...you did...", she said, looking at him.

"Oh come on...", he said, rolling his eyes. "I know you do..."

"Could we...just get through breakfast?", Scully asked. "We have the rest of the day to bicker and argue..."

"No one's arguing," he said in a whisper. "Whatever you say..."

"That's right!"

"Damn Irish temper," Bill said, as he stuffed a piece of sausage into his mouth.

She glared at him a few seconds but could tell he was trying to ignore her. She turned towards Charles instead. He sat with his two boys and Jill who was busy stuffing oatmeal in Patrick's mouth while he reached for a piece of sausage. Scully watched for a moment, admiring her until Jill glanced over to her and smiled back. "You'll be doing this too one of these days...", Jill smiled.

"Who Dana?", Bill huffed. "She'll never get married..."

"Bill, how would you know?", Scully asked defensively.

"Because...look at your job right now...How are you gonna meet a man, settle down and have kids when your chasing after aliens?"

Scully could feel herself growing angry and her face was increasingly becoming fiery red as she stared at her brother. "You need a filter for your mouth, you know that!"

"I always thought my girls would be married by now...but neither are...", Maggie said, looking over to Senior.

He sighed, glancing to his wife as if they were both disappointed in the outcome of their two daughter's love lives.

Scully cast her eyes down to her plate and then pushed it away. She then looked up to Melissa who smiled and mouthed, "Its our lives..."

Scully nodded and then noticed the deafening silence in the room. They were all lost in their own thoughts.

"What's going on?", Charles Junior asked, looking at all the adults.

Scully giggled. "Nothing Junior..."

"Okay," he said, as he chewed on his scrambled eggs.

Jill smiled at her son and shook her head, looking over to her husband. Charles smiled as well and then ruffled his sons thick hair.

"So...", Bill said breaking the silence. "What time does the football game start?"

"There's a parade on right now," Jill added, looking down to her son's.

"You take care of the boys," Maggie said to her daughter-n-law. "Missy, Dana, I expect you in the kitchen with me."

"Yes!", Scully and Missy answered.

"Well...if everyone's done eating," Maggie said, standing up. "I expect you girls to help..."

Scully stood up and began gathering the plates as Melissa grabbed up the platters. Everyone in the room started dispersing around the small home.

"I'll be glad when we move," Maggie said, looking over at the small kitchen now cluttered with plates and leftover food.

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unbroken Circle**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, A few months after Scully and Mulder are partnered together, before William Scully Senior's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully curled up to her father as they sat on the couch watching the television. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "What's up, Starbuck?"

"Nothing," she said, with a smile.

Melissa sat next to her on the sofa and reached out and pinched her leg. She turned to glare at her older sister and Melissa laughed and then made kissy sounds. "Suck up...", she mouthed.

Scully smiled and then laid her head back down on her father's shoulder. Charles and Bill both sat in the recliners as they watched a home movie of the boys, Charles Junior and Patrick playing baseball on the field with Charlie as the coach. They laughed when Junior swung at the post and hit Charles in his nether region. Maggie was watching her family from the kitchen as Jill fussed about trying to baste the turkey. She was trying to keep busy and get to know her mother-n-law of now eight years a little better. They hadn't spent much time together since Charles and Jill had married and left Annapolis to move back to California where he was stationed. Maggie and William Senior had only seen the grankids a handful of times when they'd flown out to California and so this was Jill's chance to show her mother-n-law that she was a good mother and wife to Charles, just in case there were any doubts.

Maggie walked up behind her husband and placed two delicate but sturdy hands on his shoulder giving him a small massage. "I'd say you'll spoil that girl but it's too late...", she said, looking down at Dana.

"A few decades too late," he smiled as Scully snuggled in deeper into his arm.

"Need any help, mom?", Missy asked, looking over to Maggie.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you come help me...Let's give Jill a break..."

"You want me to...", Scully began.

"It's okay...," Maggie said interrupting. "We don't have much left to do...", she said, turning to walk back into the kitchen.

Jill sat down next to Scully. "Tired?", Scully asked.

"Yeah," Jill smiled. "I never cooked for such a large family before..."

"My mom's an old hat at it," Scully smiled. "Typical Irish mother...She _has_ to oversea the whole operation."

"That's right," Senior added. "She was a Navy wife...You know how that is," he said, nodding to Jill.

She smiled back and then glanced over to Charles who looked at her proudly. Scully could tell they were still very much in love having been childhood sweethearts.

"Rest your weary bones," Scully smiled.

"Thanks...", she said, sinking down into the couch cushions.

Scully turned her attention to Bill. "So what's Tara like?"

Bill broke out into a smile "Very sweet...caring...Well, you'll see...The wedding is in a few months..."

"She wasn't able to come?"

"No, too much work at the hospital..and her parents are both ill...She takes care of them..."

"Oh," Scully said and then glanced over to Senior.

He just smiled and patted her arm. "Don't worry...You won't have to take care of me...I'll put myself out to sea before that happens..."

"Go down with the ship, right dad?", Bill smiled.

"That's right!"

Melissa returned with a tray filled with wine glasses. "This should help liven up the evening," she smirked.

"Maybe you could do some psychic readings...", Bill said.

Melissa shot him a look but he smiled wickedly and she could tell that he was joking this time. "Bill, do you really want me to tell you your future?"

"Sure why not?", he smirked.

"You'll end up an old bitter man", she whispered. "Oops...too late..."

Bill frowned. "Hey, I'm in my early 40's...I'm not old yet."

"You're old...", Charles Junior added.

"You probably can't even count to forty," Bill said, looking directly at his nephew.

Junior smiled broadly. "Nope...but I can count to ten!"

Everyone laughed as the six year old swung off Bill's long legs. "Ah...I'm not old...", he waved.

"No, I'm old, son...", Senior added with a chuckle. "You've still got quite a few years ahead of you..."

"That's right," Bill said, sipping on his wine. "Hey, the game should be on," Bill said, switching the channel with the remote.

"Well, that's my cue to leave...", Scully said, standing up. She kissed the side of her father's cheek and walked back into the kitchen. "Mom...you need anything?"

"Yes...a good...step ladder...", she said, looking around. "Bill!"

He appeared in the kitchen doorway within a few minutes and pulled down the turkey platter for his mother. "Alright, now get out of here now!", Maggie said, shooing him away.

Bill turned quickly on his heels and headed back to the living room.

"Mom, you're gonna work yourself into exhaustion," Scully said, grabbing the platter out of her mother's hands. "Maybe we should've had it at my house this year...You're under a lot of stress..."

"You don't have the room for all of us...", Maggie smiled as she watched Dana wash the platter and dry it with a dish towel "That's what the larger house is for, so everyone can come to one central location and not bump into each other."

"Yeah but with all the stuff you have to do for Thanksgiving and then moving a few days later..."

Maggie touched her cheek. "We're fine...I don't even have to lift a finger...The movers will take care of it...And it's only twenty minutes more than it already is as a commute. I can handle the stress if it means we're getting what we always wanted."

"Well, you're coming to Christmas dinner at my house...I already asked Ahab...", Scully said, looking at her mother.

Maggie threw her hands up. "Okay...that'll be nice...I'm just glad to have you all here altogether for the holiday this year. It means so much to me and your dad."

"It means a lot to me too..."

Missy was standing in the doorway and Maggie turned and reached out her hand and pulled her in forming a semi-circle. "Why are you standing over there?", Maggie asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you...", Missy said, shyly.

"You're not disturbing me...", Maggie said, surprised. "Missy, your my oldest daughter...without you the circle is broken..."

A tear formed in Melissa's eye but she pushed it away. "Thanks mom..."

Maggie gripped them tightly. "Let's get this meal served up...", she said with a smile.

Melissa could feel all eyes on her as they all prepared to bow their heads for prayer. She bowed her head as her father recited their usual dinner blessing.

"May this food restore our strength, giving new energy to tired limbs, new thoughts to weary minds. May this drink restore our souls, giving new vision to dry spirits, new warmth to cold hearts. And once refreshed, may we give new pleasure to You, who gives us all."

"_Praise God, from whom all blessings flow_...," they recited and then made the sign of the cross.

William Scully senior smiled warmly over his brood. "This is truly a wonderful Thanksgiving, having everyone here...There are no empty seats this year...", he smiled over to Maggie. "I'm truly grateful."

"Me too," she added.

Melissa winked over to Dana and they smiled as their father carved the turkey as everyone clapped. He then began to fill each plate and they began to pass around the side dishes. Scully could see the happiness in both of her parents faces and it made her smile.

Melissa kicked her under the table. "You better eat," Missy scolded. "You're too skinny..."

"What about you...Gonna eat everything but the turkey?"

"I just can't do that," Melissa said, looking down at her plate. She turned to look at Scully but she was miles away. "What are you thinking about?", she whispered.

"I was just thinking about Mulder...", Dana sighed. "Maybe I should take some leftovers to him..."

"That would be crossing the invisible line you put up for yourself, " Missy said, nudging her in the side.

"Maybe your right...That would be inappropriate...," she said, dipping her fork into her mashed potatoes. "Gotta keep it professional..."

"I'm telling you...I see something deeper for you two," Missy whispered. "He's the one..."

"He's my partner, Missy...", Scully said, eying her sister. "There could never be anything more..."

"You keep telling yourself that...", Missy giggled.

"I will," she said, grabbing up her wine. "Even if it kills me..."

Missy laughed. "Alright...But you better eat!"

Dana stuck her fork in a generous amount of turkey. "I am!", she said, chewing on little of the turkey slices. "Ummm...This is good mom..."

"Really good," Charles added.

"Great salad and sides," Melissa said quietly.

"Thanks to all my girls," Maggie said, looking over at Dana, Melissa and Jill.

They smiled back and Maggie looked pleased. Senior grabbed up his wine glass and raised it in the air. "A toast...to the best family and the best Thanksgiving yet...may they be plenty more in the near future..."

"Hey Scully, " Mulder said, surprised as he muted the porno tape that was in the VCR. "I didn't expect to hear from you..."

"I know," she said, with a slight laugh. "I was just calling to let you know I'm back home and that I'll be in work early tomorrow..."

"Okay," he smiled. "Everything work out okay with the family?"

"Yes...never better...And you?"

"Best day-old pot pie in the world," he said, as he slumped down on his leather sofa.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Mulder..."

"Alright..."

She hung up the phone and then sat back in her bed, trying to figure out why she couldn't wait to hear his voice upon returning home. _Partners didn't call each other on the holidays, did they?_, she wondered. _'Jesus, Dana, he's hands off...he's your partner,'_ she said to herself. She scooted down under the blankets and switched off the lamp next to her and closed her eyes, trying to push one thought out of her mind..._Mulder. _

A wide smile spread across Mulder's lips as he laid back on his sofa. He'd wanted to call her the entire day but didn't think it would be consider appropriate. _Partners don't call each other on the holidays, did they_?, he wondered. '_Dammit, she's your partner...Keep it together,'_ he reasoned. He sighed heavily and then un-muted the porno flick that he'd been watching to still his mind so he could sleep, but one thought kept evading his mind..._Scully._

**The End**

**Reviews Are Appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
